That's A Promise
by littledragoneyes
Summary: Bill the Pony's been mistreated all his life. Then he is bought and sold for the Fellowship, he develops strong bonds with different people he's been with all his life, yet is left behind. Will he find his way home and be happy with friends? 1st fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I have a writer's block for my other story, Bothersome Punishments. (Now removed.) What do I do? Write another fanfic! Dedicated to the horse that set out with the Fellowship in the first place but was ditched along the way because mines aren't meant for him - Bill the Pony! First fanfic, so please suggest things on the way! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Lord of the Rings. Even Bill the Pony belongs to Mr. Tolkien himself. Okay, well I invented Alfie, Evita, and Lace. That counts as mine.

Enjoy and review!

_11/25/11 – Hi, I'm back! Just felt like fixing this story because I'm bored. Plus, after reading it through, I realized some of the plot mistakes, so the chapter is partially changed. Hope you like the fixings! _

~littledragoneyes

**Chapter 1:**

In this vast universe, there's a country called Middle-Earth, and in Middle-Earth there is a small village named Bree, and I can tell you one thing - barely anything happens. You've got the market. You've got the people. You've got the horses. You've got the farms. You've got the stores. You've got the houses. You've got the sun, sky, ground, air, and food. Apparently, you've got everything but yours truly, adventure.

But this place is more than you can ask for. It's far, far away from chaos down in those places like the mighty Gondor and swift Rohan and cruel Mordor. It's away from the elves and dwarves and mountains and such. We're close to the Shire, though, but they never venture outside their country so it's fine. Who would bother this tiny village?

Sunlight flooded through the stables, striking me in the face with full glare. I lifted an eyelid groggily; spying a few flies dancing over me. With a grunt, I swatted them away as I shook the hair out of my eyes and lifted my bowed head.

Yawning, I stood up, ready for another day in this small town of Bree. Life here…was nice. The horses and ponies were kind to one another; the hay was fresh, and the skies are blue for the most part. Nobody interferes very much from the outside world and in return, we don't either. Innocent and boring, you really couldn't ask for more.

Then I heard a familiar harsh voice. I flicked my ears, feeling slightly irritated now.

"Get up, you spineless worm!" Heads of horses swiveled down, row by row, to a dirty man who stood towering over a small foal, barely older than a few months. Nobody dared to say anything while he hurt that little one. We all held our tongues, knowing what would happen if we really did speak out. Er, neigh. I watched on as the man spat a few more bitter words to the poor thing before entering the stall and kicking it until it stood. Then he left without a single word.

Meet Bill Ferny. Sarcastically speaking, he's the jolliest person in the world. He's got a rather unpleasant reputation since birth and obtained a bad name for himself. He's the owner of the stables I live in, you see, and a great one at that. No horse or pony in Bree gets their good share of hay or oats or fresh water, because it appears that Bill has a fairly bad memory that WE EXIST.

The foal let out a few whimpers before a mare in the stall next to him gently reached over and licked its wounds. The other horses of the barn turned away, their heads hanging low, shaking their heads and sighing.

"One day, I'm going to give that Bill Ferny a good kick." I quietly muttered to myself as I turned to begin my breakfast of hay. Well, whatever there was left of hay in my stall. My master had forgotten to give me fresh, new hay for the past days.

"Better not," whinnied a friend of mine, Alfie, in the next stall, with a toss of his head.

"He'll kick you back so hard that you'll be out for days before you'll come back, and when you do, he'll still be kicking you for as long as you live."

I raised my head, gulping down small scraps of hay, and looked towards my friend, giving him a knowing look. "That's what you say," I commented. "But I know I'll do it."

Alfie shrugged, not looking up at me. "Alright. I warned you." And he dove into his breakfast.

I rolled my eyes and continued my hunt for the hay scraps. Somewhere in the distance, I could hear a conversation brewing. I pricked my ears towards the sound and listened.

"That Bill Ferny, always getting into trouble that he didn't need to do," A horse snorted. "Did you hear it last night? The entire barn's talking about it, and a few mice came in reporting that they saw nine riders dressed in black, with black horses. They tried talking to those black horses about what was going on, but they just nearly ran over them like they didn't see them!"

I blinked, trying to hide my irritation of the name "Bill Ferny". Strange it seems, ever since I was young in these stables in Bree, I kept thinking that I was named after him. Which frankly, made me feel worse. But as time went on, I realized that I wasn't named after him. It was a mere coincidence.

But I still don't like it.

_What__sort__of__horse__does__that?_ I thought subconsciously.

"For the love of Mearas, what happened next?"

"I remember waking up sometime in the middle of the night, but Bill came in sometime during the night and let out some ponies of whatever his name was, Meriadoc Brandy-something - , up by the front of the barn, not the back, I think he forgot us - "

"Never mind if he forgot us, but Bill _let__out__some__of__the__ponies?_"

"No way!"

"He never did that to me!"

"Unfair! I haven't tasted fresh grass in months!"

By this time the entire barn was tuned into the conversation. I was, as well, and raising my head to get a better look at the horse that started the conversation, I recognized it to be Evita. Of course. The horse gossiper of Bree. I should've known right then and there it was her.

Evita raised her pale-colored head in pride and I tried to resist the urge of biting her. "Yes," she rambled on, "He let them out! I couldn't believe what I was seeing! I was about to scream for him to let me out as well, but, of course, he didn't see me."

Alfie seemed to be interested. He said loudly over the commotion, "Isn't it a sort of rumor that Bill Ferny is in a league with some spies that steal ponies or something?" My gaze flickered over to my friend. Everyone quieted down and looked at Alfie, who nervously shrank back at all of this new attention. "I mean, well - " Stumbling over words, he looked at me. "He purchased Bill."

I rolled my eyes. "Look, Alfie, that's old news already, everyone's heard of it."

Another mare, one that was besides Evita, spoke up, "Well, I've heard he's a supporter of that Sa-Saru-Sara- " She stumbled with her words, obviously had forgotten the name.

"Saruman, Lace?" Evita asked in a bored voice.

"Yes, that's him! The mice have told me that Bill Ferny is a supporter of Saruman, whatever he does."

Another horse, this time a gelding that I didn't know, added, "I've heard he studies the dark arts of some sort."

Lace looked confused. "The dark arts?" She cocked her brown-colored head to the side. "As in paintings that are darkly colored? I don't see why that's so important that let's him be so known now."

Evita sighed and reached over to Lace's stall and nipped her ear. Lace jerked her head back in pain, wincing. "No, stupid, the _dark__arts_. He studies evil things, not paintings! Who in their right state of mind would ever study paintings?"

"Well, mentally speaking, Saruman isn't exactly in his right state of mind," I commented.

Alfie snorted. "Never knew he was trying," he muttered. I looked at him, and he grinned at me, before we both returned to the conversation the entire barn was musing about.

It wasn't very long until Bill Ferny and an unfamiliar voice flooded the barn. We all stopped talking and looked curiously at the entrance. It was Bill Ferny, alright, with some other man we all didn't know. He was chubby looking and had a gentle appearance. "Who are they? What are they doing?" I nickered softly to Alfie.

He shrugged. "Some men. Arguing with Ferny."

Arguing with Ferny is not the best idea if you wanted to know.

They were arguing, no doubt about it. About what, I didn't know. I don't understand the language of Man, and that's it.

Evita raised her head and pointed her ears towards them, to catch the sounds. She frowned a bit, thinking of what they were saying. She could sort of remember her old mistress speaking to her so many years ago, combing her mane and rubbing her neck gently. What was it?

"Aha!" Horse heads swiveled towards the sound of victory. "I know what they're saying!" She said proudly.

"What?" Lace asked curiously.

Evita began translating for us, and it sounded something like this:

"Bill Ferny, by the name of the Valar, what the bloody hell have gone in this barn? These horses look like they're dying!" The short man said, throwing his hands up and looking quite annoyed at our master. "When was the last time you fed them?" He walked over to a stall and inspected the inside, with a look of disgust on his face when he pulled back.

"Weeks," Alfie neighed helpfully, but the chubby man just smiled and patted his nose.

"They're horses, they can take care of themselves," Bill snorted, rolling their eyes. "I have better things to do than feed them and muck out their stalls."

"And let them sleep in trash? Is that all you have been doing this entire time I've worked at The Prancing Pony, just let them sleep with the flies and mice?"

"Look it, Butterbur, if you're going to buy a pony of mine, then I insist you get on with it than lecture me and tell me what to do in my own barn!" Bill Ferny sounded impatient and annoyed.

Snorting, the man, walked around to each stable, inspecting everyone's gums and muscles, and paused at mine. I stared right back, petrified to my weary bones. "This one looks nice." He commented to me.

I blinked, and looked at Evita. "What's that supposed to mean?" I neighed loudly to her.

She shrugged. "He thinks you look good?" She tried.

"I'll have him for four silver pennies." He declared, digging into his pockets and showing a four coins that color of silver to Bill Ferny, who frowned and muttered something under his breath. I was very confused at this point.

"What's a penny?" I asked Alfie. He looked just as perplexed as I was.

"I dunno. Something you eat? Looks like seeds."

"No, seeds aren't silver. They're golden brown, remember?"

"Yeah, but I haven't ate any in a while. Do you still remember the taste of them?"

Bill Ferny glared at the two of them bitterly. "Four silver pennies?" He spat on the ground. "You expect me to accept four silver pennies for Bill?" I immediately recoiled to the back of my stall in the sound of my name. Bill. "I don't want four silver pennies! I expect to have at least twelve or something! I have a life; I have to make a living! You expect me to live off four silver pennies?"

The chubby man sighed. "Ferny, we haven't all day. Here, we'll give you another four, is that alright?" He produced the same amount of pennies as he did before from his pocket.

"I asked for _twelve,_Butterbur, not eight!"

"Yes, but you released Brandybuck's ponies last night, didn't you, against his will? It's fair and square, Ferny, now get on with it!"

"No! I want twelve silver pennies, and I won't budge until you gimme them!"

With an exasperated sigh, the man gave Bill another four silver pennies, and then my master looked more content. Smiling, he said, "Alright, you want Bill? You can have this smelly, sick, old idiot."

I stared in alarm as my master opened up my stall door and tied a halter around my muzzle. My friends, all around me, the horses that I've known for so long neighed in panic and shouted for him to let go of me. Bill just shouted and pulled hard. I had no choice but to follow, though with restraint and with much reluctant pulling back.

"Here's Bill, he's a tough one to manage. Doesn't listen to me, and bites." Bill Ferny said, though I didn't know it, and yanked me towards the room with the saddles and reins. I let out a whinny to Alfie and my other friends. Though they were in their stalls, they kicked at the doors. "Don't let Ferny get you!" Alfie yelled.

Luckily, the short man had seen enough of mistreatment. He placed a hand on my master's shoulder and took the reins gently as my master grunted and went into the room. He laid a soft hand on my nose, stroking the rough fur that hadn't been combed in a while. It was both relaxing and reassuring, and I felt much better.

"Spoiling this pony won't do it any good. It needs a rough hand." Bill Ferny came back, placing a saddle on me and reins, and I frowned as the sharp metal bit was shoved ruefully into my mouth. Then my master added grudgingly, "And since I'm in a good mood, I'll pay you back for releasing your ponies. An additional eighteen pence for my trouble and your horse, and then I want you out of my sight."

The chubby man nodded. "That's good. Let's go, Bill." He led me away, and I moved instinctively, moving with the reins. Before I exited the stables for Mearas-knows-how-long, I looked over my shoulder with a wide grin, and the other horses looked on with jealousy at me.

"Lucky you!" Alfie called to me. I chuckled.

"Don't forget, kick Bill Ferny for me, will ya, Bill? If you come home and have the chance!"

I nodded in agreement, making mental notes in my mind. "If I ever do!"

* * *

><p>So how did you like that? Hopefully you did. I haven't exactly read many Bill the Pony fanfics yet, so I decided to write one. :-D<p>

Now go shoo and review for me, will ya? ;D

Cheers,

littledragoneyes


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so Bill's been bought by Aragorn. What happens now? And just a reminder: This story is according to the book, not movie, so it might seem a tad different, but then again, it'll be according to the movie. Don't forget, I'm mixing them both.

Enjoy and don't forget to review! :D

~littledragoneyes

Chapter 2:

It was bright outside, I first observed, compared to the dimness of the musty barn. People milled around, passing by without a second glance. I curiously watched men and women of all ages walk in and out of houses, sell things in shops, and cart food around with other horses, though I didn't know them. One of the carts passed by me, and this one was full of apples. My gaze hungily lingered on them. It's been a while since I've eaten apples...fresh ones...

I plucked one out of the cart and ate it cheerfully.

I didn't know where exactly we were going, but I could tell we were still in Bree. We arrived to a building, where four small children stood, gazing at me. They all had curly hair, and didn't wear shoes. One of them, with light brown hair approached me slowly and quietly before also laying a hand on my nose. I blinked at him, staring with wide, brown eyes. I liked his touch.

"I'm going to call him Bill!" He said brightly.

The taller man grinned. "No wonder, Sam, as he's already called Bill."

"Oh, he is?"

"Might as well be."

I was happy from that day on with my newly appointed master, Samwise Gamgee, which I later learned. He spoke to me often in hushed words, brushing off flies that flew by me and landed on my fur. He kept feeding me, saying, "Poor thing, he's hungry. Has Bill Ferny not been treating you well?"

I would just look at him calmly and wish I could say, "Of course he hasn't been treating me well - there's more poop in my stall than hay."

They loaded me with their supplies of whatever men carried these days. Sam explained to me, just like I was any other man, that they were going to use me to help carry things. I, on the other hand, could barely understand the language of men so I just decided to go along with it. So that was it. As we left, people were watching us leave. I didn't exactly know why, but they were all talking excitedly about it. Maybe it had to do with what happened last night, or what we did. News, maybe?

Before we set out into the wilderness, over rough terrain, we spoke a few last words to the chubby man and left. The tall man, who I learned was Aragorn, then another little hobbit thing, Frodo, then Merry and Pippin, more hobbits, and Sam, the last hobbit, was leading me. I didn't particularly like it, but they were kind and fed me well, so there wasn't much to complain about. It was a great change of fortune for me.

We were almost to the wilderness when we met up with old Bill Ferny again. I glared at him with distaste. His scornful dark eyes lingered on me before going on to glare at everyone else. He yelled some nasty words to Aragorn, who didn't reply but eyed him. Then he turned to the four other hobbits, each adressing them with harsh words. Sam retorted something back, but I could tell it was something good, because then Sam threw a half-eaten apple at Bill Ferny, hitting him square in the face. Curses came from behind the hedge.

I snorted-laughing at this.

At last we left the village behind, into the wilderness. We kept walking on the road for miles. I shook my mane, freeing my neck of wandering flies. Never had I walked this far. Heck, never had I even was let out of my stall for this long! This was a totally new experience to me. The ground was rough and cropped, and soon I learned how to step on the correct spots to keep the supplies on my back from wobbling too much.

Seemingly, time dragged down like the supplies that I carried on my back. Wearily, my head slowly lowered itself down and my feet moved in within rhythm, like it wasn't out of beat.

It wasn't before I realized that the ground was beginning to dampen. In places, it was boggy here and there. We passed pools with lots of reeds and rushes with small little birds hiding. As far as I could tell, our trip became slower and more dangerous by the passing minute. Flies began to swarm me and bother me once more, and I constantly had to swat them with my tail and twitch every second to get the off. Everyone else was complaining too.

Pippin let out a yell. "I am being eaten alive!" I didn't understand, but I listened anyway. "Midgewater! There are more midges than water!"

"What do they live on when they can't get a hobbit?" replied Sam, scratching his neck.

It was complete misery, just as bad as living in dirty, smelly stalls without much food or water with Bill Ferny screaming at you constantly. We rested for the night, but it wasn't a very good rest. More like having to sleep with loud bugs that screeched every five minutes or so and abdominable insects diving at your skin.

The next day was slightly better. Although the flies pursued us, we were beginning to get used to it. Then soon, it became to the next day. We left the pools and marshes behind us gratefully as the land became less damp. I was more than glad to be away from comfortless, lonely cold places. I raised my head slightly to observe our new surroundings. Before us, the land was gradually rising. Eastward of us were a line of hills. A little distance and seperated from the others was another hill, a bigger one with a sort of flatter summit than the others.

That, I assumed, was Weathertop, from what Sam told me. Whatever Weathertop was.

We were stopping for a few minutes, just to discuss exactly how we were going to get to that oddly shaped hill. I waited patiently until they were done, and began our plodding once more, heading for the hills. A few birds sang songs, though they weren't very cheerful. The land was barren and cold. The journey took a day and a half; an estimate, to get to Weathertop.

On the western side of Weathertop, I was left with Sam and Pippin with the rest of our luggage as the other three decided to go on. I munched on some grass hungrily, as Sam and Pippin sat nearby, gazing off into the distance. That is, before they got bored and wanted to explore. They left me alone to my comfort.

After a while they arrived back, with Strider thinking hard. He told us to pack up and make a move for a more lower and sheltered dell in Weathertop. Once we did, we ate and rested some more. Strider told us we were going to Rivendell soon, after we spend the night at Weathertop. I had never heard of Rivendell. Perhaps it was another village? Hopefully there was nobody like Bill Ferny, or else I would most certainly kick him or her.

The cold increased sullenly as the darkness fell to my unhappiness. The hobbits huddled around the fire, wrapped with layers and layers of garment and blankets they had at the moment, while Strider was rather satisfied with a single blanket, puffing on his pipe thoughtfully. A new conversaton was brewed up between the hobbits and him. I watched the stars twinkle overhead. I wish I had Alfie with me, and then I wouldn't be so lonely.

I could feel sleepiness overwhelm me, as the night fell, and their voices droning on and on and on about ridiculous nonsense of what they were speaking about. Darkness overwhelmed me, pulling my eyelids down over my eyes gradually, until a sharp voice woke me up. I snorted loudly, and Sam was suddenly besides me, patting my back, hushing me. I wanted to see what was going on and bite whoever woke me up.

I looked at their faces, some of them terrified, while Strider seemed alert and ready. Their gazes all face outward. I slowly looked at what they were looking at, and nearly bolted at the fear.

Three or four tall black figures seemed to float towards Weathertop, gliding gracefully like ghosts across the land, faster than we had traveled before. They were darker than shadows themselves. Sam had suddenly disappeared, his hand not resting on my back. When I looked, I saw everyone had left. Where did they go? But I stopped looking as soon as the black figures neared me.

I figured they had headed higher up the Weathertop, because I could hear their voices from down here. I didn't know how long they were up there, but all I could remember was the pounding of my heart rapidly beating against my chest. I never felt so scared in my life. When they finally came down, Aragorn was carrying a pale and unconcious Frodo in his arms. He ordered the hobbits to pack up quickly and get rid of the evidence they were there. To me, he gently placed Frodo on my back, making him comfortable and covering him with a blanket. "Keep him safe, don't let him fall, or otherwise." Aragorn said softly to me, though it wasn't in the language of men. I didn't exactly know what he said, but I knew, from instinct it was the language of the Elves.

We left almost immediately when we finished packing. And once again, we started traveling, but faster.

The burden of carrying food, pans, pots, clothing, blankets, weapons, and Frodo altogether was a slight bit overwhelming and heavy for me. Bill Ferny never made me carry this much before, mainly because he always thought I was weak. But here, it was different. There were only the six of us together, traveling, so every person had their share of burden. And I happened to have the most, because I was the pack-animal of the group.

I slowly became more adept to the rough land, picking out paths to spare Frodo from being jolted. It became my number one concern and priority: Don't let Frodo get more hurt than he already is.

When we rested, I took the chance to rest gratefully. Aragorn had gone off to find some healing plants for Frodo. I didn't particularly care about what the other hobbits were doing, tending to Frodo, who was currently off my back or smoking on their pipes. I was tired and I didn't exactly want to go on.

_Mighty nice vacation from Bill Ferny that I had just managed to slip into. Who knows how many miles I am away from my friends._

It wasn't before then when Aragorn approached us again, but with someone else behind his back. I watched curiously as a beautiful maiden appeared and knelt besides Frodo. She spoke to him quietly, my ears picking up the sounds of another language I didn't know, but it sounded like Elvish. I stared at her, then at Frodo. She must be an elleth, then. I tried to overhear their conversation.

"He's fading. He's not going to last. We must get him to my father. I've been looking for you for two days." She said, her voice musical and gentle. It sounded like soft bells. They had an ongoing conversation that turned into Elvish, and then I couldn't really understand it much more. But I remained silent until the lady whistled, and out came a beautiful saddled white horse appeared. I took in his appearance with wide eyes. He was definetely not a pony, like me. He was an Elven horse, faster and more graceful than usual horses. Obviously more powerful and majestic to me. I stood up quickly, and neighed my greetings, not wanting to miss my opportunity to be able to talk to a horse like this one. He neighed back.

"Hello!" I called, feeling very inferior to him. I was just a mere pony, slightly underfed, but healthier than before. I was a chestnut brown, had a dark gold mane and a white stripe down my nose, along with a white sock on my left right hoof. He - _he _was a brilliantly pearly white horse, maybe a head taller than me with not a single bit of fear in his eyes.

He stepped closer to me, taking in my appearance. "Greetings. I am Asfaloth. May I ask, what is your name?"

"Erm, Bill." The name Asfaloth certainly sounded more noble than Bill. "Which village do you come from?" I asked politely, keeping the conversation light. He replied, "I do not come from a village, but from Rivendell. I believe you are heading there right now?" His voice was just as graceful as that other woman.

I nodded, and watched the lady gently carry Frodo over to his pack, where she got on her mount with Frodo in front of her. "Where are you going?" I asked, not wanting him to leave. "Back to Rivendell, I suppose," he mused. "I'll see you in the stables."

Then he left, kicking up puffs of dust.

That, my friends, is the very first encounter I had with a horse, not to mention an Elven horse, in a while.

* * *

><p>Well? How do you like the second chapter? Good, I hope? Maybe a little slow at parts, but hopefully not bad. Then let's hear it. Review and let's see your comments! :D<p>

Chapters posted soon!

Cheers,

littledragoneyes


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy and review! :D

~littledragoneyes

Chapter 3:

We arrived to Rivendell in haste. Some stable boys, all Elves, took the belongings off me and handing them off to somebody else, before taking me gently to the stables to be washed and fed.

This barn, however, was nothing like the one I've lived in for most of my life in Bree. It was clean, fresh, and smelled like oats and hay. The horses there were kind and introduced themselves and had their manners. I was quite content with them living with me.

After I was washed down and chewing happily on some hay, they began to ask me questions.

"What's your name?" They would ask curiously, and I would reply hesitantly, "Bill." Like I could remember years ago, when I first entered the barn at Bree, they would tease me of the simplicity and stupidness of my name. I had to admit, I wasn't fond of my name. If only I could have something as noble sounding like "Asfaloth", or the other horses' name, like "Eclipse" or "Silhouette".

"Where did you orignally come from? And how did you get here?" They all seemed quite interested in hearing how I came to Rivendell, all the way from Bree. I told them, of course, using my own memories. They all seemed very polite and didn't interupt like my friends back in Bree, but in my heart I was wishing for my old friends. I didn't care if they interrupted or teased me. They were my friends, and I know they don't mean it. Sure, they could be a little bitter to me sometimes, but these horses here didn't share the same experiences with me or have the same childhood as me, never mind their manners and social skills. They just weren't the same.

But Rivendell worked wonders. I was able to live there for a month or so, and in that time I had become aquainted with the Elven horses, and made plenty of new friends, besides Asfaloth. Of course, the first few days there, I was feeling quite inferior to them and was shy, but after a week or so my self-improvement was showing. We all shared stories, and I became a much wiser pony, and much more happier and healthier.

If only Alfie was there to see it.

A few weeks had come and gone, and I was very satisfied to be with such good horses. We were released into the paddock at times, running around and working out our muscles and having constant adrenaline rushes.

Asfaloth and I were racing that day. We were the best of friends, like Alfie and I. "To the tree, over there." Asfaloth pointed with his nose off into the distance, to a tree with red apples. I nodded, and the race began.

He was a great deal stronger and faster than me in the beginning, but I had learned to use my muscles properly, due to the fact that Bill Ferny had always kept me locked up. Asfaloth was still a few paces ahead of me, that darn Elven horse! He wasn't any other normal horse, but I didn't let that fact let me down. The wind whipped at my face, and I could feel my legs propel me forward and faster as I gained distance up to him. We were just neck to neck when he put on a burst of speed, leaving me. No! I couldn't let that happen. I added speed to my running and soon I overtook him.

That was a great day.

"Nice, but I was going easy on you." He said, but I knew he was trying not to pout. I laughed and we cantered back to where the other horses were watching, interested. That was the best part about friends. They could be better than you, in both nobility, grace, beauty, strength, and quickness, and lose at a game to you and not complain but be a good sport about it.

That's what I value most in friends.

As we headed back into the barn, I could see Strider and the other elf woman that I met before I went to Rivendell laughing together, leaning on the fence, watching us trot gleefully back into the barn. Asfaloth whinnied happily to her, and I did the same to Strider. I later learned her name was Arwen, who was in love with Aragorn. I had laughed at his new piece of information. I never knew Aragorn had a soft side! The entire time I've been traveling with him, he was so tough.

Then Asfaloth told me that when the war was over, Sauron was defeated and Middle-Earth at peace, he was going to wed her. I remember telling him I couldn't wait to see it. That is, if he invited me, Asfaloth reminded me. I just laughed again. Then we shared our dreams with each other, what we wanted to do when the war was over. I said I had made a promise to my friend, Alfie, that I would kick old Bill Ferny if I got back to Bree. Asfaloth said he always wanted to live a good life and die in peace. I agreed, after some thought.

Then came the time that it was time to leave. I didn't know why, but Sam came by in the stables with a stable boy, and together they saddled and brided me, loading me with fresh clothes, blankets, pots and pans, food, weapons, medicine, and some other things. I remember Asfaloth talking to me while he watched me get loaded.

"Hey, Bill?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"If you get back to Bree, or wherever your home is - do a favor for me, will you?"

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"Live a good life for whatever time you have left, and when your time is ending, die in peace, my friend. That's my wish for myself and you."

I nodded in agreement, promising I wouldn't forget to do it.

Then I left the barn, with a nicker of good-byes to the new friends I made in Rivendell, Sam leading the way. Outside there was Merry and Pippin, Aragorn, and four others I didn't know. Sam introduced me to each of them, making me feel like a real person. The first to be introduced was a man named Boromir. He seemed kind to me, but I could tell he had an air of pride and arrogance to him, which made me a little wary of him. The second was a wizard named Gandalf the Grey. He had twinkling eyes and a friendly smile. Then came another Elf, named Legolas. Like all other elves, he seemed graceful and noble. Next was Gimli, a Dwarf. I had never met a Dwarf before and it made me think that he was a hobbit with a beard at first.

Though then I realized_, hobbits don't have beards. Remember? _He seemed fairly nice to me, though I could tell he seemed slightly nevous of me because, as Sam told me, Dwarves don't ride horses, much less ponies. I was fine with that. I had enough things to carry anyways.

"Look, Strider!" Sam said excitedly. "Look at Bill! Don't you think he looks much better now? Rivendell has certainly worked wonders on him!" Aragorn looked into my eyes, and I stared back into his grey ones. "Yes, Rivendell has done much better to him."

"I bet if Bill stayed longer, then maybe he could talk to me!"

Aragorn just laughed and ruffled Sam's hair. I looked back at my master. Fair enough, if I had stayed longer in Rivendell, then maybe I could tell him, "Yeah, why can't we stay longer?"

Then finally, came Frodo, followed by Arwen and her father, Elrond, who had come to say farewell to us. Frodo was looking slightly tired already. "Do we leave now?" The hobbit asked the wizard. Gandalf nodded. "I do believe so, that this is where we depart, starting our journey."

And that was it. The beginning of another hard, long journey. We departed Rivendell, much to my upsetness. I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice. I had to go wherever Sam wanted me to go.

We traveled for many days. I don't know how much exactly, but we rested, finally, after what seemed to be a fairly long walk. We were stopping to have lunch. I stayed close to the group. Nearby, Sam was helping himself to some food while Boromir taught Merry and Pippin some sort of odd dance involving sharp blades. Then, not far away, Gimli and Gandalf were discussing the path they should take.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf! We could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Gimli declared loudly. My ears pricked. He was definetely boasting, and by the looks of the other people's faces, they didn't like it. I was lucky - I didn't even know the language of Men that well.

The wizard turned to the Dwarf, exasperated. "No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." He said. Gimli pouted. I moved a bit farther away, filling my hungry stomach with fresh grass.

Then came a word of warning. "Crebain from Duneland!" The Elf shouted. I raised my head, not knowing what was going on. Everyone was scrambling for cover. What were they doing? Was there something coming for us?

I could feel nine pairs of eyes lock onto me. I began to panic. What was going on? I retreated to the bushes, not exactly hiding under it, but near enough to be concealed by shadows. Then I heard a screech, and looked up. I saw hundreds of bird-like crows, all black in color, and immediately shrank back to the shadows some more. I had learned enough from what I've seen to know that black was not a good color. I had come from my travels and Rivendell a much wiser horse. They examined the entire place thoroughly, as if they knew I was here.

After that frightening encounter, we had made the choice. We would take the path of the snowy mountains instead.

Trudging up the steep snowy path, I kept stumbling. I couldn't see exactly where my hooves were going to go, could I? The snow was everywhere. Plus, the weight on my back was really slowing me down, but Sam stuck with me the entire time. We had to stop once, because Frodo had gotten tired or something and fallen, tumbling into the snowy slopes. I gazed on after him, feeling like I could do it too. Only if Sam would let go if the reins, then maybe I would do the same, too.

Boromir and Aragorn had some sort of tense conversation, but it was over in a moment. Then we kept going.

I swear, my hooves had never felt so cold in my life. They felt frozen and sore, and it was so cold the supplies on my back seemed frozen to me. But it got worse as we traveled on the mountain paths. A blizzard had struck up and I couldn't help but clamp down on the bit to keep from my teeth chattering. Both Boromir and Aragorn had to resort to holding two hobbits each, as they looked as if they were going to be blown right off the mountain. Gandalf and Legolas led the way, while Gimli had to pull me along from blindly walking off the mountain.

As if I were that stupid. You wish, small Dwarf.

Then there was a horrifying sound of boulders falling and crashing. There was shouting, though I couldn't make out what they were saying. The pull of Gimli's grip loosened, and I let out a loud neigh of fear. Snow came down all around me, and I felt myself being buried in cold and darkness. Struggling, I tried not to think I was dying.

Well, hopefully I wasn't. I summoned my remaining strength and pushed with my legs to push me above the surface of the snow. My head broke through and I inhaled gratefully deep breaths of air, all the while trying to stand up without sinking further into it again. I looked around. Everyone else was struggling with the snow, but all of them looked fine. I breathed out a sigh of relief. That was relieving. Then I wouldn't have to be stuck on this mountain, alone.

They had another conversation of whether or not they should keep going or take another path.

Boromir said, "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the west road to my city!" He sounded like he really wanted to go home, in my opinion. Aragorn shook his head and rejected his suggestion. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard."

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli tried to intervene between the two men. I shook my head, shaking off some snow. People these days. They can't agree on anything.

Gandalf asked Frodo to decide which path to take. He chose the paths of the mines. My ears flickered and I nervously stepped forward. I didn't like that word. Mines. It reminded me of cold, dark places. I wasn't a fan of dark and cold places at all. And if it was dark, that meant the color black, and I knew enough to know that black wasn't a good thing, like those crows.

* * *

><p>Ah, Bill. I think he has the fear of the color black. Don't forget to review!<p>

Cheers,

littledragoneyes


	4. Chapter 4

Oh boy, almost end of the story! Maybe one or two chapters, and then I'll be done. Or maybe the next chapter, and then the story's done. :( Yeah, I know, this story is too short to be good, but...oh well. Each chapter is slightly shorter than I want it to be as well.

Enjoy this one, and review please! (Next chapter may be the last one) Thanks to all who read this story! :D

~littledragoneyes

Chapter 4:

I learned one thing today: life isn't sweet. It's bittersweet. Bitter and sweet, see?

The snow began to clear from our path, thankfully. I was wondering if I'd ever feel warm, dry land again. Night had fallen, or else it was the dark shadows of the mountains that loomed over us. I was pretty sure it was both. We came to a dark, slimy place, until we found a stone wall.

I wasn't interested with what they were speaking. I was tenser about the lake than getting inside. Something about it was too still. Too dark. I was getting cold shivers down my spine every now and then just _looking _at it. I wish they'd hurry up and get us inside, before something in that thing comes up and attacks us all.

As Gandalf was chanting perplexing words, Aragorn approached both Sam and I."Mines are no place for a pony. Even one so brave as Bill." He said quietly, taking off the baggage on me, and setting it on the ground. Sam just stared back and forth and me and the ranger, before reluctantly stroking my nose and saying, "Bye bye Bill." Immediately I felt weight come off my weary shoulders and I felt much better.

I blinked. What the heck was going on here? What were they doing? Aragorn patted my shoulder and nudged me a bit, as if saying "Go home, take a break, and live life like you're meant to be, kiddo." I didn't want to do it. But if they wanted me to do it, sure, fine, I'll go along with it. I trotted along, leaving behind the group without casting a second glance.

Traveling once more was more than normal for me now. I was used to it. But going somewhere without someone leading the way - now _that's _different. First of all, I didn't even know where to go. So I decided to head back home. Back to Bree, and hopefully not to Bill Ferny but someone else. Like that chubby man. Rivendell would be the second place I head to, if Bree wasn't an option for me. I took a wild guess and followed the moon, where it was heading.

The terrain became much rugged once more. There weren't many trees in sight, just bare land, rocks, and small bushes. Not even much grass anyways. How long I traveled and stopped was when I ate. You had to go long miles for food.

Oh, how I wished to be back in Rivendell once more, and enjoy the soft comforts of just standing in a stall, talking to your friends, and having food right at your nose. Traveling without food, friends, or shelter was miserable and lonely. But nothing was more miserable than being with Bill Ferny, I reminded myself constantly, and that made me keep going forward.

I squinted in the bright sunlight after a few days of traveling. I was more than weary and tired. I was more than exhausted. I was…more than exhausted. I couldn't find the right word for it at the moment, but that didn't matter. In the air I sniffed something extraordinarily rare. I saw something that wasn't around here for miles. I could hear something that I had longed to hear since Rivendell – a _river_.

It was broad and large, almost out of place due to the appearance of the rugged, dry terrain. I put on a burst of speed to my walking, not wanting to miss this rare river and wake up, having it all to be a dream. But it wasn't. I jumped right in, feeling cool water splash onto my legs and shoulders. It was refreshing, washing away the dirt and sweat.

Then I dipped my head down, drinking in all the water I could have. My mouth relinquished the feel, savoring it, taking in as much as I could. Finally, when I needed to go back up for air, I took a look at my surroundings. It was a river, alright, and a pretty big one too. It flowed down from the mountains, probably melted snow now flowing. The water glittered with the sunlight, making me squint.

How many more days to go until I get to Bree? I couldn't tell. Maybe...from my experiences, a good couple of more days. I dove back into the water again, memorizing the feel, and taking a great gulp of water before I was back on the road to home.

For the next few days, I was lonely. I wish I had Alfie or Asfaloth with me. I'd even give for Lace or Evita.

After a few more miles, I collasped in weariness besides a few bushes. I wish I was back at that river, drinking and playing. My gaze traveled from the darkening horizon to the already twinkling stars. I stared at them, like diamonds embroidered into a dark silk, playing with different lights. A bigger star, a very bright one as well, glittered with radiant starlight. I wonder if Alfie or Asfaloth or even Sam were looking at those same stars right now. I shifted my weight to get a more comfortable position, snuggling in next to the bushes, no doubt hiding a few birds.

My head rested on my knees nicely, but it was cold. My breath came out in puffs of fog. I wished I could feel Sam's warmth leaning against me, his chest rising with each breath he took when we slept together. I could almost feel him talking to me. I closed my eyes, my imagination imagining that Alfie was gently snoring in the stall next to me. Asfaloth would be murmuring in his sleep, while the rest of the horses in the barn at Rivendell would be sniggering at him, and I would be too.

But here, I was out in the wilderness, with no shelter, friends or warmth. Sure, there was grass, along with a bit of moisture, but nobody to rely on. I had to be independent on here.

Darkness swirled around me, easily taking me into sleepiness. My breathing slowed, and I felt more relaxed than I ever had before. Before I knew it, sleep came over me faster than I could take it.

* * *

><p>It was bright again.<p>

I opened my eyes, not feeling at all up to waking up. I wish I could sleep for at least an hour longer. That's what I did in Rivendell.

But the thought of Rivendell made me think of Asfaloth, and the thought of my friend made me think of Alfie, and then I thought of Bree.

And then - I remembered my new mission: get back to Bree.

I groaned to myself, but pushed my body up with four hooves, wobbling slightly. Might as well start now, if the sun isn't too high. I could rest later. Spying a stalk of grass, I trotted over and gobbled it up eagerly, filling my waiting and slightly impatient stomach.

Then I started my journey. I knew Bree couldn't be too far, could it? Just had to keep going.

I made a deal with myself. For every hour of walking, trotting, cantering, galloping - whatever suited me and my amount of energy - I would eat. And it would keep going. It was like that for a while. My weary pony muscles were screaming, sweat dripping off me. I kicked up puffs of dirt whenever I stumbled. My pants came in ragged breaths. I must be getting too old for this. But then, I reminded myself. _C'mon, Bill. You're only about ten years old. Most ponies or horses live up to about twenty to thirty years, you're not that old. _

I may not be old to live out my life in whatever way I desired it to be, but I was feeling old in experience at weariness.

Then came my mini break time, and I had to almost drag myself to the next stalk of grass. I chomped down on it hungrily, and my mouth felt the need for water. I looked around.

There wasn't water.

Water was way back, maybe twenty miles or so, behind me.

Water would be up ahead. There had to be a river somewhere. Or maybe I would have to wait until Bree, or worse, Bree wouldn't have much hospitality for me and I would have to head back to Rivendell.

But what caught my gaze wasn't that there wasn't water.

There were hills. I stared at it. I hadn't seen hills in a bit. All I was looking at was a flat horizon, with barren land and rough terrain. This was definitely something different. Hopefully they had grass?

Stumbling forward, with a parched mouth, I broke into a canter, summoning the last bit of energy I had. I was running low on it and I knew it. The hills neared, and there were, to my happiness, patches of green in parts of it. But it seemed lonely and sad, all by itself with its other hills. I ran up one, and down the other, to meet up with another hill. Up, and down I went, occasionally stopping to eat some of the green patches.

And then the hills came to an end. I looked back at the hills, seeing the hoofprints I made in the dirt, the path I made in the grass when I plowed right through them. With a chuckle, I returned to flat land and kept going forward.

* * *

><p>My head felt nauseous. I didn't feel good at all today when I woke up. Was it something I ate?<p>

I got up and stumbled. My head felt light and woozy, while my stomach felt like it was dragging me down to the ground. Like a bird trying to fly but a chain was holding it down to the ground, so it couldn't fly.

I made a few steps forward, bending down to eat. My legs were wobbly, and I had to regain balance every few seconds. I was pretty sure I ate something that I wasn't supposed to eat...

I squinted in the distance. Bree. Was so far away. I could just make out tiny lumps in the distance, no doubt, buildings of Bree. But not far away, to my left, was a road. Dusty, dirty and dry. I crossed part of the land just to make it to the road, my head still spinning.

Every step was dreadful. Every step I had to drag myself across the dust. I was sore and achy all over.

I swallowed, but couldn't. There wasn't anything to swallow. I was in desperate need for water.

The last thing I could remember was me dragging myself to Bree, where somebody found me on the road, tired to every last inch of my body and bone. I remember some shouting, and then a blurry gaze of someone looking down at me, and..

* * *

><p>*gasp* Sorry to leave you at that bit of point where you have to wait to see what happens to Bill!<p>

Hope he turns out alright.

And will he ever see Alfie, Asfaloth or Sam ever again?

Or is he stuck with Bill Ferny?

Review please! :D

Cheers,

littledragoneyes


	5. Chapter 5

*sniffles* And so comes the end of Bill the Pony, who was treated miserably by Bill Ferny, was bought by Aragorn to use on the Fellowship, accompanied Frodo unwillingly to the Westgate of Moria, then was released, went back to Bree, and lived there.

Plus this chapter will be mostly based on the book.

We all love you very much, Bill! No, not you Ferny, you suck.

Enjoy and review! :D

~littledragoneyes

Chapter 5:

I don't know how long the rest of my life was, but it was good.

I still remember when I was nursed back to help in The Prancing Pony at Bree by a kind man named Nob. He wasn't Sam, sadly, but luckily, he wasn't Bill Ferny. Anyone but my former master.

He was the first to spot me at the edge of Bree. He found me on the ground, tired and thirsty, hungry and needing shelter. It was a sure dangerous journey from Moria to Bree, although there weren't wolves or hungry predators that prey on tired ponies. I have traveled miles without turning back.

Turns out I was running a high fever, and I was right. It was something I ate. Although I didn't understand Nob, he said that I probably ate a mildly poisonous weed or something. Or maybe a mushroom. But who cares? I was alive, living, and I was proud of myself.

So I lived in The Prancing Pony for a bit of my life, maybe a few years. I wanted to go to Bill Ferny's old barn and see Alfie again, but Nob wouldn't let me go. So I gave in and lived there, but I knew he would let me go back. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling he would.

And he did.

Ponies can be very smart, you know.

Nob walked me back, first with a soft pat on the cheek. Then he said, "Hey, fella, I'm going to bring you to old Bill Ferny's barn for a bit, okay? I have to run some errands in town and I can't take care of you, so he will, alright? He don't bite like he used to, don't worry."

I agreed. Putting a halter over my head, he opened the fence of the paddock and led me out, into the busy streets of Bree. I almost forgot what it looked like. The buildings, the people, the way the kids shrieked in happiness and laughed whenever their games became exciting. I gazed at them for a while, thinking about Asfaloth and how I laughed when he was being modest when he admitted he was going easy on me when we raced back at Rivendell.

Then we entered the barn. The smelly old barn of Bill Ferny. Old memories rushed back to me like a river rushing into the well carved path that it has always flowed through.

Heads of horses and ponies lifted, and neighs greeted me, sounding astounded and happy all at once.

"Bill!"

"You're back!"

"Welcome back, mate! Smell the smell of our digested hay!"

"Wow! Where did you go?"

I was put into the same stall as I was before, next to Alfie. Except Alfie wasn't there next to me anymore. I told them the entire story of how I was bought by that chubby man, whom I learned from Evita, was Butterbur. Then I told them how I journeyed through marshes with hobbits and a man, then to Weathertop and faced horrible black men, and then how I carried one of the hobbits half way to Rivendell and met up with an Elven horse named Asfaloth and became good friends with him.

I told them how I stayed at Rivendell for a good few weeks until I had to leave with a group of different races, such as Men, Dwarves, Elves, Wizards and Hobbits. We traveled to the mountains, and then back off the mountain, until I was released from the group, leaving behind good friends, and went straight back to Bree with a high fever, and nursed back to help by Nob.

And now I was back here. My childhood stall and friends and barn.

Without Alfie.

Everyone as astonished and thrilled to hear my stories. I was sure they would past it down, generation by generation of a simple pony named Bill who went on an exciting adventure that nearly cost me my life.

I chuckled to myself and asked them a question, just as they had done a million of them to me.

"Where's Alfie?"

Immediately the barn became less louder, and then silence. Lace spoke up first, though very slowly.

"Alfie fell ill."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, and?"

"He...didn't make it through. I'm so sorry Bill."

At that point I felt myself give way and fall through a dark veil of sadness and grief. Alfie, gone? Forever? I felt a piece of my heart be torn away from me, just like how Alfie was. All that time, I was suffering, ready to be back at home at Bree with my friends, and maybe Asfaloth, if that was possible. I was so ready to meet up with Alfie again and share old memories. I always wanted to be happy for the rest of my life with him. That's what friends are for, isn't it?

For the next week, I suffered. Alone. I was lonely once more. Sure, horses and ponies occasionally talked to me, but nothing felt the same, ever again. There was one more sad pony in this world, I remembered.

In my dreams, I saw Alfie again. He was sick, and with his dying breath, he said I was the best friend he could ever had. And then..he was gone. I could remember myself with blurry eyes. And then a white horse appeared again, and Alfie disappeared from my sight. "Asfaloth?" I breathed. "I-is that you?"

He nodded. "Indeed, I am, my friend Bill. How are you?"

"I - you - I miss you! Can you come to Bree?" He chuckled at my outburst. "No, I'm afraid not."

I sighed, and Asfaloth stepped closer. "Bill, look at me." He said gently, but it was noble as well. And like a friend. I looked up at him. "Do you remember how you promised to be happy for the rest of your life for me?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Well, do that for me, will you? Alfie has lived the life he wanted, so why can't you? Your time will come soon, just as he has. Then you came be with him, playing with the stars in heaven."

"You really think so?" I winced at how childish that sounded.

"Yes, I do." Apparently Asfaloth didn't think it was childish at all. Then the dream faded away, leaving me calling for him, but he didn't reply. He was saying something I couldn't hear. It was like he was mouthing something.

I woke up later that day, ready to face it. Alfie was gone, so I couldn't do anything. All I could do was live out the life I wanted. I had to pull it together and give it all I could.

* * *

><p>Several years later, my master Sam came back.<p>

It all began when I was eating a bucket of oats. Then the barn door flew open, followed by a few other short men.

"BILL!" My sight was immediately covered by a tangle of light brown hair and a smelly and dirty cloak. I let out a whinny of alarm. "You're back! You're alive!" Whoever it was, he pulled back and looked at me with happiness. Then I recognized him to be Samwise Gamgee, my old master. Never Bill Ferny.

I let out a neigh of happiness, and buried my head into his shoulder, nipping playfully at the slightly pointed ear of a hobbit. "Ouch!" Sam recoiled with a smile, rubbing his ear. "Bill." He said in a playful reprimanding voice. I whinnied, and snorted, shaking my mane of flies. "Why are you still in Bill Ferny's stable? C'mon, Bill, let's go."

Sam told Nob what he was doing to me, and Nob agreed, though reluctantly. "Okay, if you're his true master, than treat him well. Bill is a good pony, and you and I both know it." He said.

The next day, Sam rode on me, proud to have me back. The hobbits were there as well. Frodo, Merry, and Pippin, all wearing extremely dirty and worn clothing, unlike how I saw them in last before. We were traveling back to the Shire, where Sam had told me, was his homeland. I was carrying a good deal of baggage again, but that didn't matter. I was well content now.

As soon as we reached the Shire, I stared at the ruined appearance. What was going on here? There were houses, alright, but where were the trees Sam told me about? And the strawberries? The plums and peaches and flowers and lush green grass? Where'd they go?

There was a big gate up ahead. Merry and Pippin made a move to climb over it, but a horn was sounded. I stiffened. There was also a big house to the right, and a big, heavy figure appeared in the doorway.

He snarled, "What's all this? Gate-breaking? You clear out, or I'll break your filthy little necks!" Then he stopped. All four hobbits had pulled out a gleaming sword.

"Bill Ferny." Merry said coldly. I twitched at that name, and Sam quietly stroke my neck. "If you don't open that gate in ten seconds, you'll regret it. I shall set steel to you, if you don't obey. And when you have opened the gates you will go through them and never return. You are a ruffian and a highway-robber." I bared my teeth and flattened my ears, just to emphasize that point.

He flinched at the choosing of words, and unlocked and opened the gate. "Give me the key!" Merry said. But he tossed it over his head and darted into the darkness. My eyes narrowed decisively. He passed me, and I remembered Alfie's words.

_"Don't forget, kick Bill Ferny for me, will ya, Bill? If you come home and have the chance!"_

_If I ever do,_ I thought. _If I ever do._

I kicked with my heels with all my might, hitting something soft. There was a yelp of pain, and then Bill Ferny disappeared into the night. I smirked to myself in victory.

* * *

><p>And when it came time for some time to end, on September 21st, Frodo and Sam both set out together early in the morning. Frodo was riding on a horse named Strider, that he rode all the way from Minas Tirith. Sam rode on me.<p>

It was a fairly quiet and cool morning, you could say, when the sunlight hit the grass at the right angle where the morning silver dew sparkled and glimmered like diamonds and jewels. I didn't know where we were going, but it was nice to guess once in a while.

And then we took the Stock Road over the hills, and trotted towards the Woody End, never turning back to the Shire. Once or twice I thought we were doing another adventure of some sort, but I reassured myself that the Ring had been destroyed, Saruman and Wormtongue who had scoured the Shire were gone, and nothing bad was happening.

But we kept traveling for the whole day, in the Green Hills, and the next day we rode gently away where the forests were starting to become less dense. Finally, after some time of silence, Sam blurted out, pointing to his left, "If that isn't the very tree you hid behind when the Black Rider first showed up, Mr. Frodo! It seems like a dream now."

I flicked my ear of flies. "Black riders, eh?" I muttered under my breath. "So I have been missing something, haven't I?"

Strider let out a snort and shook his mane.

By the time it was evening, Sam was quiet, deep in his thoughts while Frodo was singing a soft song.

_Still round the corner there may wait_

_A new road or a secret gate;_

_And though I oft have passed them by,_

_A day will come at last when I_

_Shall take the hidden paths that run_

_West of the Moon, East of the Sun._

After he finished singing, another song was piped up, though it was harmonious and beautiful, as if...the _Elves _were singing! I raised my head, and so did Strider. Both of us were excited to hear Elves. Maybe there was Asfaloth...?

Frodo and Sam both jerked on our reins, and we halted, and sat quietly, wondering what was there. But in the shadows there were travelers, and I joyfully recognized them as Elves.

There were some I recognized, that Asfaloth had told me about and they seemed to fit his description. Lord Elrond, of course, and Lady Galadriel were there. Other Elves were there too, glowing and glimmering in the dark shadows under the moon's light.

And an old hobbit, that I remember Sam telling me was Bilbo, rode on a small gray pony, though he looked to be half asleep. I chuckled. Lady Galadriel smiled down at us. "Well, Master Samwise, I hear and see that you have used my gift well. The Shire shall now be more than ever blessed and beloved."

Sam bowed, flustered.

Bilbo stirred, and woke. He said brightly, "Hello, Frodo! Well, I have passed the Old Took today! So that's settled. And now I think I am quite ready to go on another journey. Are you coming?"

Frodo remarked, "Yes, I am coming. The Ring-bearers should go together."

Sam turned to him, quite alarmed. "Where are you going, Master?" He asked warily.

"To the Havens, Sam." Frodo replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And I can't come."

Frodo said, "No, Sam. Not yet anyways, not further than the Havens. Though you too were a Ring-bearer, if only for a little while. Your time may come. Do not be too sad, Sam. You cannot be always torn in two. You will have to be one and whole, for many years. You have so much to enjoy and to be, and to do."

Sam's voice was beginning to become tight. "But I thought you were going to enjoy the Shire, too, for years and years, after all you have done."

"So I thought too, once. But I have been too deeply hurt, Sam. I tried to save the Shire, and it has been saved, but not for me. It must often be so Sam, when things are in danger: some one has to give them up, lose them, so that others may keep them." Frodo said gently.

"But you are my heir: all that I had and might have had I leave to you. And also you have Rose, and Elanor; and Frodo-lad will come, and Rosie-lass, and Merry, and Goldilocks, and Pippin; and perhaps more that I cannot see. Your hands and your wits will be needed everywhere. You will be the Mayor, of course, as long as you want to be, and the most famous gardener in history; and you will read things out of the Red Book, and keep alive the memory of the age that is gone, so that people will remember the Great Danger and so love their beloved land all the more. And that will keep you as busy and as happy as anyone can be, as long as your part of the Story goes on."

I side-glanced Strider, and he looked back at me with warm chocolate-colored eyes.

"Come now, ride with me!" Frodo said.

So then we kept riding, through the south skirts of the White Downs, then the Far Downs, and then to the Towers, and finally down the last of Mithlond and to the Grey Havens.

A pretty sight, it was. A white ship was there, with sails and a white shore as well. Seagulls roamed the water above us, cawing and crying like mad birds. I wrinkled my nose as bird droppings littered everywhere on the ground.

"Elves like gulls?" Strider snorted, echoing my thoughts. "But they're filthy and loud and dive at whatever food there is on the ground? What is there to like about them?"

"And they smell." I added helpfully.

Sam and Frodo dismounted us, and they approached their friends, Merry and Pippin, who were in great haste, riding quickly towards us too. I looked around and also saw a few other horses, not ponies, approached. There was a pearly white male horse, a white and gray male horse, a dark gray male, a black female, a silvery female, a chestnut male, and an Elven white female horse.

Strider nudged me on the shoulder, seeing that I noticed the new horses.

"That one," he pointed to the pearly white male horse, "Is Shadowfax. Lord of all horses."

My eyes bulged as he told me the other horses, who didn't notice me or Strider at all. "Arod, Kiva, Brego, and Firefoot - all war horses of Rohan. I saw them before when Frodo rode me all the way back from Minas Tirith. And that's Ebony, Firefoot's mate. And the Elven horse is Laypril, a Rivendell horse. She's Brego's mate. Those horses are honored and of high ranking. And they have excellent stories."

Though my heart did sink because Asfaloth were not among them.

Then, somebody whistled, and Shadowfax gently murmured his good-byes to his friends, before trotting away. He passed us, and we watched him with wide eyes. He gave us a slight smile and acknowledged us, before boarding the ship that was to leave Middle-Earth.

We were silent, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Strider and I, for a while as we turned and headed back to the Shire, where I lived for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p>I lived to a ripe old age of thirty-five.<p>

That night, I lay on the paddock grass, staring up at the stars. Twenty-five years ago, I had traveled great distances and made it home. That was where I belonged to.

I never saw Asfaloth again. Evita and Lace died a few years back. I never saw them, either. I hoped they lived well.

I was going to join Alfie, though, and probably Evita and Lace, if I could help it, in the stars. Maybe Asfaloth, but I would never know.

I closed my eyes. I had lived a full, happy life. Asfaloth must be proud of me. I had a mate, Sadie, and a son, Navar. I love them both with all my heart.

And Alfie must be happy as well. I kicked Bill Ferny for him, if I ever came home and had the chance, which I did.

And that's a promise.

THE END

* * *

><p>I'm so sad. *sniffle*<p>

Well, my good friends, this was by far the easiest story to write, considering it is only five chapters long, and each chapter is fairly short. (That's my bad - sorry for short chapters)

Did you like this story? Sure hope you did. Now you can do an extra favor for me and review for me, please!

Cheers,

littledragoneyes


End file.
